trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
GE C40-8
Bio The[[ GE (General Electric)| GE (General Electric)]]' C40-8' (Dash 8-40C, C40-8C, or simply Dash 8) is a type of six-axle, 4,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1987 to 1992 with over 580 built; including over 800 C40-8W units, having over 1,600 total. It is the predecessor to the B40-8; its four-axle counter-part, as well as being the first official member of GE's Dash 8 Series or locomotive line to not be an experimental Super 7 Series testbed like the C39-8 or the C32-8. Union Pacific (UP), the Chicago And Northwestern (CNW), Norfolk Southern (NS), CSX, Conrail (CR), and the ATSF (Santa Fe) were among the original customers to purchase units, while later customers such as BC Rail and Canadian National (CN) were among others. Many are still in service on various US and North American Class 1 railroads, though some have currently had portions of their C40-8 rosters in storage (most notably BNSF and Union Pacific), aside from units in the process of being retired or withdrawn from service. History During the early 1980's, GE experimented with (what was considered to be at the time) inovational electronic microprocessor technology to implement on their increasingly successful Dash 7 line (thus, dubbing the original "Super 7" line), but also opted to improve on features that preceding models (such as the C30-7) originally didn't offer. Hence, beginning in 1984 with the C32-8, C36-8, and C39-8 (all originally dubbed "Super 7" models at the time of their development and early introduction), GE proved their new and successful technology by demonstrating said testbeds on various railroads. Though, it wasn't until the introduction of the C40-8; prior to the success of the C39-8, that railroads became interested in owning such a powerful, high-tech, and revolutionary model which offered a doppler-controlled wheelslip system (similar to what was offered with rival EMD's SD60) as well as having better tractive effort as a result of having a better weight distribution, updated engine specs, and updated traction motors, which furthermore resulted in a much smoother ride than preceeding models. The model itself also revolutionized today's modern motive power by having a high-horsepowered engine rated at 4,000hp; something that was previously never made possible for the North American market, and the development of the "American Safety Cab" or "wide-cab" variant: the C40-8W, thus setting the new standard for average diesel locomotives as opposed to having a lower horsepower rating and a common conventional "standard" cab like with most, or 75% of other types of American and/or North American diesel locomotives built from 1964 to 1985 (excluding Canadian-built models having a wide-cab with cowl cabs or cowl bodies in relation to American models like F40PH, FP45, F45, and U30CG; but not including models like the EMD DDA40X DDA40X due to it being a specialty model). The C40-8 was proven to be able to replace 5 SD40-2 units on an average mainline freight train with only needing 3 or 4 units (and 2 in some cases) as opposed to 5. GE demonstrated such capabilities to the Burlington Northern (long before the 1995-1996 BNSF merger), and opted to promote the C40-8W to the company to replace their aging fleets of Dash 7 and SD40-2 fleets which were deemed to be "outdated" when compared to the CNW and UP's rapid transition with diesel technology (considering that the BN once had one of the largest fleets of SD40-2's and was their main locomotive most favorable for any operation; especially with coal drags). Though BN declined the offer, and stuck with EMD's initial SD60MAC/SD70MAC proposal plan, which helped further improve diesel technology on the BN's Powder River Basin coal trains. Railroads such as the Chicago And Northwestern (CNW) and the company that eventually acquired the railroad; Union Pacific, were the two main customers who first purchased the C40-8 to be used on their heavy and fast-paced intermodal service, as well as for use on coal drag or coal train services. While companies such as CSX, Conrail, and Norfolk Southern purchased units later on, but prior to BC and CN with their exclusive Canadian-built, cowl-bodied C40-8M. CSX purchased their first relatively-small fleet of Dash 8 units in 1991 and were painted in an exclusive variant of their "Stealth" scheme known as "Grey Ghost" (nicknamed by railfans and employees); having italicized numbering and lettering to help distinguish the once-unusual, unique, and highly uncommon (due to being completely new at the time) 4,000hp type of diesel locomotive model. Yet, CSX's Dash 8 fleet grew from having only 25 to 30 units (later 70 or more; being their original C40-8's) to having an additional 150 more C40-8W units before the split of Conrail from CSX and NS in 1999 (though, Conrail only had about 24 original C40-8 units with an abundant amount of "W" units; many which were sold to LMSX before the 1999 split, but eventually acquired under Conrail's "Shared Assets" plan), as well as having units leased and eventually acquired from their main competitor (NS) later on (being former Conrail B40-8 units sold to NS and eventually acquired by CSX). Thus, making CSX currently the largest owner for Dash 8 units (though, only half; as mentioned, were part of their original fleet); all which are still currently in use. Canadian Railroads such as BC and CN eventually grew interested in purchasing a fleet of cowl-bodied, Canadian-built C40-8W units, which were classified as the C40-8M. These units were produced by the Canadian portion of GE, as well as some built by CN and BC before the BC acquisition in 2002. Such units are in the process of being retired by CN (as of 2011-2013), and are to be replaced with second-hand C40-8 units from UP and BNSF, most which were originally from CNW and ATSF heritage. The GE C44-9W (Dash 9) was its initial replacement, yet both were also meant to be compatible with one another. Though, the Dash 8's initial success further led to the development of the Dash 9, as production and development was well underway during 1992-1993. Versions There are also several versions/variants of the C40-8: C40-8W (wide-cab/safety-cab; as listed above) C40-8M (cowl-bodied; as listed above) C41-8 (experimental 4,135hp upgraded version; only three built and were owned by the CNW) C41-8W '''(experimental upgraded wide-cab 4,135hp version of the C40-8W; owned by the UP) '''C44-8W (specially ordered by CSX with 52 examples built; all currently downgraded and de-rated to 4,000hp and classified as "C40-9W or C44-9W" due to having Dash 9 components) Trivia/Facts Today however, GE's Evolution Series locomotives are more capable of replacing simple 3,000hp locomotives such as the SD40-2 as opposed to the C40-8. Hence, two ES44AC units can replace 5 SD40-2's; aside from two preceding AC4400CW units replacing 5 SD40-2's as well (all in terms of tractive effort versus horsepower). Union Pacific; having a total of 256 units numbered in the 9100-9300 series, was among the largest customer to order the model, though the CNW merger of 1995 doubled the amount. Several CSX, CN, and UP C40-8 and C40-8W's have since undergone a radiator conversion to comply with the US EPA's strict "tier 2" standards (though, other emmission levels or tiers have since become applicable). From a computer technicians stand-point, the electronics and microprocessor technology implemented on the C40-8 are often rougly compared to a Commodore 64; a revolutionary, yet long obsolete personal computer system. Hence, being one of the main reasons as to why railroads are retiring most of their C40-8's for long-haul, general revenue service. The CNW's final three C40-8's that were ordered were experimental upgraded 4,135hp units delivered prior to the debut of the C44-9W (Dash 9) the following year in 1993. The ATSF's earlier fleets of C40-8W units (along with subsequent B40-8W units) originally had a different wheelbase diameter; measuring at 42 inches as opposed to 40 inches, and were rated at 3,800hp upon the railroad's request as opposed to what the model designation originally gave it. Conrail originally "over-ordered" a fleet of C40-8W units (with them having over or at least 215 units), to which many of such were deemed to be no longer necessary, or were rarely used (primarily as a result of the upcoming Conrail split agreement). Hence, the company sold a fleet of 60 units to LMX (or LMSX leasing) which were eventually purchased by the Illinois Central (IC) and Grand Trunk Western subsidiary of CN (GTW) shortly before the IC was purchased by the CN, as well as CSX and NS purchasing several units before the Conrail split officially occurred in 1999. Because of how different the interior design and layout for the C40-8W's cab is, the desktop controls are placed significantly differently than other wide-cab GE models (minus most modern-day GEVO's, which have more traditional or conventional controls similar to the original C40-8). Only two former "Grey Ghost" YN1-painted or patched CSX C40-8's are still left on their roster. The rest are painted in YN2 and YN3 paint (including YN3b). The C41-8W originally had its own unique type of trucks (similar to export models), which were often used on several C40-8's. Union Pacific is also in the process of retiring their vast fleet of C40-8's, and have since been leased and/or sold to Norfolk Southern and CN, as well as various different leasing companies such as HLCX, CEFX, NREX and LLPX having several of the latter. Before NS began their "E" rebuilding programs (sometime in 2010-2011), numerous UP C40-8 units were leased to the railroad before eventually being turned over to various leasing companies. Most of CSX's former Conrail Dash 8's still have their original marker lights. During the economic downturn (Great Recession) of 2008, many of UP's Dash 8's were placed in storage before being retired. UP 9400 was the 1,000th Dash 8 unit built in 1993, and is currently in storage as of 2012. UP 9405 was also dedicated to having a safety record by having a special plaque applied to the side of the cab similar to UP 9700. CN 2122 (formally UP 9087 and originally CNW 8575) is actually one of the original three former CNW C41-8 units which survived as well as being one of the only other CNW-painted Dash 8 units left on UP's roster (the unit was also one of the only unpatched CNW Dash 8 units before eventually receiving patchwork in 2005-2006) before becoming one of the many ex-UP (nee CNW) Dash 8's purchased by CN as a result of an auction. The unit has since been converted or reconfigured since CN's purchase. CN #2113 (ex-UP 9078, nee CNW 8566) was painted with a special banner commemorating the CN's 15th anniversary of independence from the Canadian government in 2010. CN 2124 (ex-UP 9089, nee CNW 8577) also retains said commemorate banner, but was also originally the exclusive CNW Dash 8 unit painted with a unique "Safety" banner which unfortunately became faded not too long before the CNW merger in 1995, and tagged with graffiti prior to the unit's auction to CN. The C44-8W originally had a few minor differences between every other variant of the C40-8W; the most notable difference being the frame steps. NS #8305 (one of the last former Conrail-painted C40-8 units on the railroad's roster) is in the process of undergoing an overhaul to be rebuilt with a "Crescent Cab" at NS' Roanoke, Virginia shops (as with NS' fleet of SD60E units). NS currently classifies their C40-8 rebuilt units as the "C40-8.5", "C40-8E", or the "C40-8WE". NS #8311 is scheduled for overhauling as well (as seen below). The CREX Leasing Corp. (as with NREX and numerous other leasing companies) currently owns several fleets of former UP C40-8 units; most which originate from CNW ancestry. Conrail briefly experimented with using DPU technology on their C40-8W units around 1995-1996, yet the experiment was unsuccessful. Ironically, CSX has recently replaced the majority of K5LA and K5H (including their subsequent variants) horns in favor of their early 1st generation GEVO (ES44DC) units horns (being the 1st generation K5HL). Hence, the units having their horns swapped for one another. An obvious sign showing the proposed "C40-8.5" name is indicated with NS #8305's new number: #8500; being the first of what's meant to be a new series of rebuilt Dash 8 units from NS. Most CN railfans often nickname the railroad's fleet of former Conrail-painted C40-8W units as "Blue Devils", while the former BNSF/ATSF C40-8W units were often nicknamed "Canadian Pumpkins" or "Falsebonnets". Years prior to the UP's acquisition of the CNW in 1995, the railroad (CNW) experimented with DPU technology on a handful of their C40-8 units (including their three C41-8 units) shortly before the introduction of the Dash 9 and AC4400CW in 1993-1994. As of mid-2013, one C40-8 on CSX's roster has been repainted into the company's YN3b scheme: CSX #7562; a former YN2-painted unit which began life as one of the earlier Dash 8 units originally wearing the "grey ghost" scheme. During the 1992 presidental campaign, former U.S President George H.W Bush began what was known as a "whistle-stop" campaign, which involved traveling cross-country by rail (from CSX to UP/East Coast to West Coast) to compete against candidate (and later 42nd President) Bill Clinton. To commemorate and celebrate this event, CSX specially painted C40-8W #7812 with an exclusive scheme representing the 1992 election. Though, ironically, the unit retained said scheme long after the campaign and election ended, and didn't receive a new coat of paint until several years later. Gallery BC C40-8M.jpg|A BC Rail (British Columbia Railway) C40-8M, revealing its distinct cowl body. Notice how the trucks are significantly different than other models; they are actually "Dofasco" trucks rather than GE's more common "Adirondack" truck model or style. CN Dash 8.jpg|A CN (ex-BNSF, nee ATSF) C40-8W. CSX Dash 8's.jpg|A CSX YN2-painted C40-8W with a former Conrail-painted C40-8W. CNW C40-8C.jpg|A typical CNW C40-8. GE C40-8 with C41-8W truck.jpg|A UP C40-8 with a C41-8W's leading truck or axle (along with other spotting features labeled). Odd CSX Dash 8.jpg|An odd CSX Dash 8 with missing lettering. CSX Grey Ghost Dash 8.jpg|A CSX "Grey Ghost" Dash 8. CSX YN1 Dash 8.JPG|A patched YN1 CSX "Grey Ghost" Dash 8. CSX Grey Ghost.jpg|A better view of a CSX "Grey Ghost" C40-8. (Notice the italicized numbering.) 1,000th Dash 8.jpg|UP #9400 with its special banner; being the "1,000th" Dash 8 built. UP 9405.JPG|UP 9405's plaque. CN 2122.jpg|CN #2122 during the purchase. CNW 8575.jpg|CNW 8575 shortly before becoming UP 9087. CSX C44-8W.jpg|CSX #9000; the first of 52 C44-8W units exclusively ordered by CSX. CSX 9000 Converted.jpg|CSX #9000 showing proof of its conversion (the frame being the most noticable difference from the previous images). NS 8305.jpg|NS 8305 as seen in the NS Roanoke, Virginia Shops. CREX C40-8.jpg|A typical former UP C40-8 with CREX patchwork. Three-way Meet.jpg|Two CSX C44-8W units meeting a NS "hi-hood" unit in Cincinnati, Ohio sometime before the two units were eventually converted. CN 2113.jpg|CN #2113; the CN 15th anniversary independence unit. CN 15th Anniversary Banner.jpg|A close-up of CN #2113's banner. NS Dash 8.5 Rebuild.jpg|Another example of a C40-8 undergoing an overhaul into a "C40-8.5" (the unit presumably being NS #8311). NS 8500 Testing.jpg|NS #8500 undergoing a load test for its engine or prime mover. NS Leased UP Dash 8.jpg|One of the several UP C40-8 units leased to NS before NS established their "Eco" rebuilding programs. CSX YN3b C40-8.JPG|CSX #7562: one of the only C40-8 units to retain CSX's "YN3b" scheme thus far. UP Alfalfa Yard.jpg|The current status of C40-8 (and SD60M) units as seen in the UP's Alfalfa Yard in El Paso, TX. CSX 7357.JPG|Considering that most ex-Conrail C40-8W units on CSX's roster still retain their marker lights, this particular unit (#7357) is an "oddball"; never having marker lights installed even when delivered to Conrail sometime in 1990. CR 6192.jpg|CSX 7357 when it was originally known as Conrail 6192. NS C40-8W Cab Interior.jpg|A detailed view of an (ex-Conrail) NS C40-8W's cab interior, revealing the noticably different desktop control stand on the engineer's side (although vaguely similar to a Dash 9's control stand). CN C40-8M Cab Interior.jpg|A CN C40-8M cab interior. CSX 1992.jpg|CSX #7812 during the 1992 presidental campaign. CSX 7812.jpg|CSX #7812 long after the election and campaign. CSX 7812 C40-8W.jpg|CSX 7812 as of today. CNW 8577.jpg|CNW #8577 long before becoming UP #9089. CNW 8577 Banner.JPG|An up-close view of CNW #8577's banner. UP 9089.jpg|UP #9089 prior to its auction to CN. UP 9089 2.jpg|UP 9089 revealing its removed cab numberboards as well as its faded decal. CN 2124.JPG|CN #2124 revealing its distinct grilles mounted above its cooling section or radiator fins/wings. CN 2124 2.JPG|CN 2124 revealing a 15th anniversary banner similar to CN 2113, only placed on one side of the unit. CN 2154.JPG|An ex-BNSF C40-8W painted in the H3 ("Heritage 3") scheme, which is often considerably rare. Category:GE Locomotives Category:Six-axled Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:American locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 line